


Tell Me Why

by HeartOfTheCountry



Category: The Beatles
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Angst, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, McLennon, Poor John, Sad, This Is STUPID, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheCountry/pseuds/HeartOfTheCountry
Summary: John's sad about his mum on the night before Mother's day and Paul comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this okay

Paul sighed with relief as he strummed the last chord of their newest song, 'Ticket To Ride'. He'd been up from 05:00 till 11:43, recording song after song, and it was a massive relief to have finally finished for the day. As he packed all his notes messily into his guitar case, he spotted John creep out if the door, and wondered why he'd left so quickly; after pondering for a moment, he realised that John HAD seemed rather subdued and quiet that day, hardly talking to the others at all - something very uncharacteristic of John. After shoving the rest of his notes quickly into his case, he snuck past George and Ringo and ran out into the night, glancing around for John. He spotted a flicker of light by the fence, and walked over quietly, so as not to disturb him. As he edged closer, there was another flicker - John's lighter. He gasped quietly as John turned to stare into the darkness, and felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw John's tear stained face. Deciding to comfort him as opposed to just stand there, he stepped forward carefully. "John? What's the matter, luv...?" He whispered, gazing uncertainly into John's dark eyes. John stepped back, surprised before realising it was just Paul and letting out a shaky breath. "Ya scared me, Macca," he said quietly, his voice wavering a little as he smiled weakly. "Sorry. Are you okay, Johnny? I... I don't want to intrude, I just care about ya, y'know?" Paul murmured, not wanting to upset John or seem nosy. They stood in silence for a moment, before John spoke. "I'm fine, I just..." He started, his voice beginning to shake again. Paul just stood and stared into his eyes, silently willing him to go on. "I... Never mind. I'm fine." John lowered his gaze to the ground and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the cold metal fence.  
"John, I know you. I know something's wrong, and I just want to help ya. You don't have to tell, I just worry about ya. I worry about you... Well, a lot. You're my... You're my best friend." Paul said gently, mentally kicking himself for almost referring to John as his lover and resting a hand on John's shoulder. They both just stood for a moment, when suddenly John threw himself onto Paul, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and nestling his forehead into the crook of his neck. Paul stood ridged for a moment, until he heard a whimper come from John. He put his arm around John's shoulder, and ran the other one through John's hair. "John, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset ya, luv..." He whispered, soothingly messing with John's sandy brown hair. He became aware rather quickly that John was shivering, and realised suddenly how cold it was outside. "John, we need to get ya inside..." He began, but was cut off when John mumbled "N-no... I don't want the oth-others to see m-me like this...", grabbing Paul's arm as if to stop him from leaving. Paul stood for a moment before gently helping John down till he was sitting back against the fence. He then took of his leather jacket and carefully wrapped it around John's shoulders, feeling all of a sudden just how cold it was. He shivered, and heard John let out a choked sob. He gasped quietly before sitting down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. They sat in silence for a bit, with the exception of John quietly sniffling, when John spoke. "I just... I miss her so m-much..." He said, his voice shaking as he began to cry harder. Sudden realisation hit Paul, and he felt his mouth go dry. *oh god, I forgot - it's mother's day tomorrow!* Paul thought, a wave of both grief and guilt crashing over him as he remembered his own mother. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, and tried his hardest not to start sobbing. John glanced across at him, watery eyed, before resting his head on his shoulder, tears still streaming down his pale face. Paul felt a tear run down his face, and bit his lip to try and prevent himself from crying, but it didn't work. John heard Paul whimper quietly, and sat up to look him in the eyes. He pushed his glasses down to the end of his nose, and whispered "Hey P-Paulie," , his voice still shaking, but slightly less. Paul just gazed back at him, another tear making it's way down his face. John held his gaze, and reached out a hand to gently wipe the tear from his cheek. "I love ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave any suggestions or requests, I'd love to write some more :)  
> (And again, I apologise for how terrible this is agh)


End file.
